The present invention relates to a device for transporting and loading work pieces upon a table grinder unit. More specifically, a portable apparatus which is able to hold a variety of work pieces upon a plurality of tubes until at such time as the work pieces are to be released and placed on a table grinder unit for grinding.
The grinding of spacers, washers, bearings and other mechanical parts is typically performed on a table grinding unit. It is often the case that these parts are loaded and unloaded onto the grinder by hand. This is a very time consuming and tedious process. Typically hundreds or thousands of pieces can be ground in a twelve hour period. The current method of hand loading and unloading work pieces is inefficient and can cause injury to the operator.
There is a need to more efficiently, effectively and safely load and unload work pieces. To date, no device is known which is able to deposit work pieces on a table grinding unit.